


Horse

by WoodenWater



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, OOC, V death, a little roleplay, ending spoilers, the devil ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenWater/pseuds/WoodenWater
Summary: 一场逃离
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. 1.你翩翩起舞

**Author's Note:**

> 竹村是1，V也不是个傻屌，好耶！  
> 依旧本质上就是为了写做爱  
> 这一次是甜甜蜜蜜谈恋爱呢，好耶！
> 
> 其实是一首歌的名字，是我牵强附会，但是还是很喜欢那首歌的感觉就顺着那个感觉写下去了

1\. 你翩翩起舞

太空站里的日子并不好受，每天无休止地做着同样的测试，整天搬弄那个怎么也拼不好的破魔方，跑不了几步就从跑步机上摔下来。  
压抑，混乱，困惑，对自己的失望，统统化为无尽的怒火在他心头咆哮。  
V思考过去的自己都干了些什么，他好端端的职业生涯戛然而止，稍有起色的佣兵生活也荡然无存，最好的朋友带着他宏伟的愿望永远地变成了一抹青烟消散无踪脑子里还多了个赛博幽灵对他的身体虎视眈眈。  
短短几个月他的一切都没了，他成了个四处逃窜的丧家之犬。  
最后他还是不得不灰溜溜地滚回来，依靠公司，把脑子里的芯片取了出来。  
而新闻里造成这一切的罪魁祸首依旧活得光鲜亮丽，享受着无尽的财富与崇高的地位。  
在着空无一人的病房里他甚至开始怀念起那个不停逼逼的强尼银手。  
或者说任何人都好，只要能让他离开这个鬼地方怎么样他都乐意，他快被这些傻逼测试给逼疯了。  
在他忍不住像个赛博疯子一样把房间里能破坏的东西都要糟蹋了一遍之后，终于有人来见他了。  
竹村五郎，那个在逃亡期间一直被他视作同伴的人。  
他不知道竹村是怎么想的，但是他单方面的把竹村当成了可以信任的人。  
不管脑子里的强尼再三警告，他还是选择了相信竹村的承诺，而且现在这不是把芯片取出来了么。

“五郎你终于来了，我什么时候能离开？”V近乎是兴奋地扑上去，他迫不及待地想要离开这个鬼地方了。  
五郎，V最开始这么叫竹村，仅仅是根据以往在公司里的经验，观察了竹村五郎之后决定选择走自来熟路线的一个举措。  
到后来渐渐的，他喜欢上了这个名字，这名字简短有力，短短两个字每每都在他的唇齿间流转，他能变着花样地叫竹村的名字，他觉得这两个字叫出来，像是情人一般婉转暧昧，又像是家人一样温暖安全。  
他说不上具体原因，谁他妈知道具体原因，忙着逃命他都还能抽出空来喜欢某个人而不是发情直接打炮，他都快对自己的纯情感叹落泪了，谁还在乎原因呢。

竹村罕见的有些迟疑，把挂在他身上的青年放到床上坐好，严肃地看着他。  
男人依旧是那副不苟言笑的样子，V心里没由来地开始打突。他很讨厌竹村这样，就算他用上自己在公司里察言观色的能力也照样揣摩不出这个日本男人的心思。  
“怎么了？”V不确定地问。  
竹村用他那并不标准的腔调宣告了残酷的事实，要么成为公司的所有物，要么只有六个月可活。  
怒火在瞬间爆发，青年挥出了这段时间最有力的一拳打在了他很喜欢的那张脸上。  
或许是出于愧疚？竹村没有躲闪也没有防御，默默地挨了这一下。  
“竹村五郎你他妈在玩我呢是吧？”V抓着竹村五郎的衣领，他今天还是穿着那身好看的西装，V不止一次幻想过竹村能穿着这一身和他做爱，可现在他和竹村的亲密接触却让他一点儿也兴奋不起来“你是怎么说的？你他妈信誓旦旦地答应我跟我保证一定能把我治好，现在你跟我说我只能活六个月？！”  
竹村像是哽了一下，想说的话在看到青年的双眼时吞了回去，他甚至稍微别过脸去：“我真的相信公司能治好你……你也不是没有别的选择。”  
“别的选择？你说的轻巧！我他妈签了协议之后我还能算是个人吗？你以为强尼银手之前在我脑子里活得很开心吗？”青年愤怒地咆哮着，像是一头斗败的野兽在做着最后的挣扎。

竹村不知该做何回答，他下意识地想向青年承诺一定能找到适合他的身体，但是荒坂三郎的死而复生始终让他如鲠在喉，他知道他再也不能像以前那样毫不犹豫无条件地为公司说话了。

“你骗了我，你他妈的骗我竹村五郎！”青年揪着男人的领子，低吼着靠近竹村五郎，他从来没有像这么近的仔细观察过这个男人。

他们的距离在不断缩短，青年因愤怒而急切地气息不断地打在竹村脸上，同竹村平稳的呼吸交缠在了一起，V知道自己只要再往前一点点，就可以和竹村来一个缠绵的吻，他们俩像是最亲密的爱人靠近彼此，但V认为他们的距离在不断拉远。

竹村五郎依旧沉默着思考着怎样的回答会更好一点，但青年憋着的那股气已经迅速流逝了，他整个人都颓靡了下来，浑身的力气都被卸下，骨头像是被人抽走了一般垮了下去。  
他坐在竹村的腿上，额头抵在竹村的锁骨上，声音也渐渐小了下去：“操你妈的……你怎么能骗我……”  
V感觉到额头上并没有传来人体该有的温度，他刚一抬起头，就看见了在竹村锁骨义体上荒坂公司的标志。  
“哈……”青年像是不敢置信般痴痴地笑了两声“你他妈就是荒坂家的狗，竹村。”

竹村五郎的胸口有细微的刺痛，他皱着眉不明白自己为何会对这句话感到抗拒，他也不知道这个时候该作何答复。  
‘做些什么，快做些什么，竹村五郎。’他听到自己这么说着。  
他吻上了青年颤抖的唇。  
V却推开了他，定定地看着这个难得主动却被拒绝有些尴尬的男人。

竹村见过青年的这种眼神，在他们制定好推翻赖宣的统治，制定好所有计划的时候，V就是这种眼神。  
坚定，一往无前，而此时他眼角的一两颗泪水也闪烁着能灼痛他的光亮。  
“我选择活六个月，竹村。”青年轻松地选择了有限又短暂的生命。  
竹村五郎有一瞬间的慌乱，是因为V连续叫了他两次竹村而不是像以前那样亲密地喊他五郎，还是因为他看见青年开始剧烈地燃烧直到抵达那可以预见的死亡的终点。  
他不清楚，明明青年就坐在他的怀里，他却觉得抓不住他了。  
“你会陪着我吗，五郎？”V趴在竹村的怀里，声音低得如同喃喃自语。  
熟悉的称呼让竹村心口的石头仿佛落了地，他不假思索地回复：“会的，V，可我还是建议……”

后面的话被V用一个吻打断了，他们继续着刚才的亲密行为，他们像是久别重逢的爱人，通过最直白的行动来诉说对彼此的情感。

“该走了，五郎。”一吻结束，青年起身，收拾东西不再看向竹村。  
竹村五郎又想劝V签订合同同意公司的条件，但他终究是说不出口了。


	2. 2.我悠然自得

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以你们为什么还不做爱

2.我悠然自得  
  
竹村和公司请了半年的长假，荒坂三郎在得知这个消息和V的选择之后没有多说什么，直接同意了竹村的申请，还发消息给竹村说尽力满足V的需求当做成功救下荒坂华子的补偿。  
竹村没有将这个附加消息告诉V，他当然会这么做，不过面上他依旧是沉默地陪在青年的身边。  
他们去见了很多人，基本每个人对他俩都没什么好脸色，大多数人在知道V只有六个月可活之后态度都有些许缓和，但对着象征荒坂公司的竹村五郎依旧是仇视敌对。  
不过这事儿V可没有告诉威尔斯太太他们，他觉得没什么必要，他只说自己要去很远的地方旅行，不必多挂念。  
有的人好奇他们是怎么厮混到一起的，V会笑着说他们在谈恋爱，对方听了差不多都是一副见了鬼一样的表情。  
等该见的人都见完了，他们也没有立刻离开夜之城。  
竹村顺应着V的要求，带青年去夜之城去寻找夜之城地图上没有标注出的地方都有些什么东西，大部分都是废墟，不过倒是让他们在沿海的地方找到一列过山车，竹村费了半天劲才修好勉强能用，但是据他的观察也有可能会卡在半路，V没有管那么多，兴奋地拉着竹村坐了上去。  
竹村很少见青年这样放肆大笑，像个孩子。  
“你知道这种感觉叫什么吗？”过山车停下后，青年撑着下巴问。  
竹村也是少见的面带笑意，他知道青年是什么意思，也似乎明白了青年做出选择的理由。  
V问完话后并没有等待竹村的回答，自顾自地继续往下说：“老天，你连笑起来眼角的皱纹都这么好看。”  
他凑了过去，亲了亲男人的眼角，竹村则捏着V的下巴蜻蜓点水似的吻上他的唇。

算算时间已经过去了一个月，他们终于是离开了夜之城。  
本来竹村提议去日本，但被V直接否决了，和之前制定推翻赖宣的计划时每一步都精打细算的缜密不同，青年拿出不知从哪找来的纸质地图，随手丢了块石子，最后指着石头的位置，说就去那吧。  
那地方竹村也没去过，他怀疑那里根本就是一片荒漠，但是既然V已经做了决定，竹村就只好顺着他的意，准备大量的补给踏上了这场有些仓促的旅行。  
竹村委婉地告诉V，他认为在最后的这段时间里这样漫无目的是很不明智的，并且提出那份合同还是随时都能够签署。  
“旅行本身就是目的”V是这么回答竹村的“更何况是和你一起。”  
竹村觉得在这种事情上他永远无法和青年达成共识，他能够理解，他甚至有些向往，但是他永远不会做出那种选择。  
他不会放弃尝试让青年签署协议，他不想看这团火焰熄灭

旅程在一半的时候终止了。  
像竹村所预料的，他们的沿途大部分都是荒芜，没有什么大自然的鬼斧神工，也没有什么悠闲自在的乡间小镇。  
他们在公路上往前走了大概快一个半月，V的身体变得越来越差，从最开始的头痛发展到咳血，到最后一天之中差不多有三分之二是在睡觉，醒来的期间也经常神情恍惚。  
但是每次他醒过来还是会面带微笑地拉着竹村拍照留念，哪怕周围的景色和他上次醒来没有丝毫的差别。

竹村五郎从来没有如此地无力，他一次次地劝青年回去，他甚至撒谎说荒坂一定能够救活他， 即使他们都知道这并不可能，荒坂怎么会为了一个微不足道的角色下那么大的功夫。  
V有时候会靠在竹村的怀里听着男人稳定有力的心跳，有时候会面对面坐在竹村的腿上仔细地用双眼描摹男人那被时间刻画又被岁月格外眷顾的外貌，但无论如何，最终他都是温柔地拒绝竹村的提议，告诉竹村他现在清醒的时间本就不多，就不要把时间浪费在这种事情上了。  
不如做点更有意思的事情。

他们的第一次发生在车里，一点也不浪漫，两人都不是生手但也很久没有开荤，V的后面没怎么流血，可还是有些不适应。  
车子里的空间狭小也不能完全伸展开两人修长的肢体，他们像是要融进对方身体一样交缠着四肢。  
V做到一半就累睡着了，竹村吻上青年疲惫的睡颜退出了V的身体，帮他收拾干净穿上衣服后开车继续返程的路途。

按照V的意愿——或者说是任性——他们并没有回夜之城，而是找了个最近的大城市，本来竹村是想带V去医院，但对他来说医院也不能延长他的寿命，V并不想待在那种整天死气沉沉的地方。  
他们最后找了个星级旅馆，要了个高层的房间。  
V以为他们会在这个房间里没日没夜地做爱，可实际上，大多时候他只是窝在竹村的怀里，透过落地穿看着窗外的城市，悬浮车一辆辆经过，乱七八糟的广告牌闪着各色的光。

“感觉这里和夜之城也没什么区别。”V照例缩在竹村怀里，他整个人都瘦了一圈，本来和竹村站在一起算是旗鼓相当，现在整整小了一号。  
他扯散了竹村的发髻，男人灰白的长发散落下来能垂到他的胸口，顺着V的话往下说：“灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，差不多都是这样。”  
“所以你说，就算燃烧了整座夜之城，又能怎么样呢？”青年稍微坐起身，捻起一缕发丝置于鼻尖嗅了一下：“你身上的味道真好闻，你用什么洗的头？”  
“我们刚才是一起洗的澡。”竹村把头埋在青年的肩膀，病入膏肓的青年身上的肌肉已经开始萎缩，肩膀稍微有些硌人“还做了一次。”  
“是吗？刚才迷迷糊糊的都没什么感觉。”V转过身，搂着竹村的脖子“你长头发的样子真是太辣了，我们再来一次吧？”  
“如你所愿。”竹村低头吻上青年凹陷的脸颊，抱着他走向床边。

他将青年放下，V的气息平稳，他睡着了。

“晚安，”竹村跪在床边，握着V直接分明的手，他的体温有些偏低，已经不再如以前那般总是火热的了“我的……”  
最后的几个字被竹村自己咽下，他的什么呢？他甚至也不清楚自己想说什么。

还剩两个月的时候，竹村再次提出带着青年去日本。  
青年牵着他的手，笑着答应了。

“这些景色看多了也没什么好稀奇的。”V穿着和服坐在窗台上喝酒，看着窗外永远绽放的大片樱花树。  
竹村走到青年身边，把他从窗台上抱下来。来到日本之后的V比之前都要兴奋，状态也比之前好了不少，甚至能够跑跑跳跳，但竹村还是坚持操心V的一切。

“嘿，我可不是玻璃制品那么易碎，”V打趣道“今天吃什么？”  
“……寿司，你不是说很怀念之前还在公司的时候吃过的味道吗。”竹村没有理会青年的小小抗议，抱着他走到饭桌前才把他放下，他很少有这么强势的时候。  
青年也由着他去了，他兴致勃勃地抓起一个寿司往嘴里丢，竹村赶忙拿热毛巾为他擦手。  
“唔……味道还是一如既往的不怎么样。”青年扫了一眼厨房“那东西叫酱油来着？你放哪呢？”  
“我去拿。”竹村把正要起身的青年按了回去。  
V笑嘻嘻地看着他。

竹村觉得V简直不像个知道自己即将走向死亡的人。  
他脸上像是永远带着笑，没有想过要去寻医问药来延长自己的寿命，甚至都没有对可以算是帮凶之一的他发过脾气。  
只是偶尔会像刚才那样，他觉得青年是在故意逗他，不过竹村通常把这归结为自己的过于敏感。

等他拿到酱油走回去，却看到V侧躺在榻榻米上，双眼放空。  
“V！”竹村过去扶起青年，让他软啪啪地靠在自己身上。  
青年迷迷糊糊地眨着眼，过了好一段时间才缓过来：“啊……我还剩多久，五郎？”  
“一个月零二十七天。”竹村五郎搂着他的肩膀亲吻青年的头顶，他从最开始放不开的生涩，到现在能十分自然地对V做出这些亲密的动作，只花了不到十天。  
“我还以为有三个多月呢，大概是记忆已经开始混乱了吧。”V无所谓地说道，他抬头逆着光看着男人，突然笑出来。  
竹村不知道他为什么笑，他一直不知道青年很多时候究竟为什么还笑得出来：“V，现在还不算晚，你还……”  
V打断了他，像这段时间里每一次竹村提起这件事时一样，他带着温柔的目光看着竹村五郎，但对于他的提议总是拒绝得毫不留情：“我在笑你啊，哪怕是用这种鼻孔瞪人的死亡角度，都那么好看，我好喜欢你啊，五郎。”  
“是的，我也是。”竹村五郎知道这时候最好不要再提公司的那份合同了，他熟练地回复着青年的告白，像过去两个月里每天都会发生的那样。


	3. 3.他心猿意马

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候被打算了三次思路
> 
> 接上的时候很勉强，唉，我好菜

3.他心猿意马

还剩十多天了。  
V的记忆确实开始混乱了，他有时候会不记得自己在哪，忘了自己为什么来日本，甚至分不清自己是谁，伴随着意识混乱的还有更严重的失明和头疼，每次发作V都只会蜷缩成一团小声地叫着竹村的名字，只有被男人的气息完全包裹时他的眉头才会有所舒展。  
但是V清醒的时候却完全没有任何症状，竹村觉得这就是所谓的回光返照。  
偶尔V会假装失忆来调戏竹村，竹村生气他把这么严重的事情当作儿戏，劝他回去签协议，这几天算是最后机会了，V依旧是那副不以为然的样子，照旧我行我素，竹村拿他根本没办法。

“帅哥你是谁呀？”一天吃完了饭，竹村收拾完饭桌后，V在他旁边作出一副好奇宝宝的表情。  
这一脸的表情太过于浮夸，更不要说V脸上是他自己都控制不住的调笑，竹村五郎一看就知道他是装的，但仍然无奈地回答：“竹村五郎”  
“五郎先生，你为什么会在这里，咱们是什么关系呀？”V笑嘻嘻地凑近。  
“我是你的爱人”竹村知道青年喜欢听他说这个词“你病了，我在照顾你。”他拍拍V的头示意他别闹了。  
V显然对这种幼稚的游戏乐此不疲，抓着竹村的大手，指尖抠着他的掌心：“我的爱人，那我们是做过爱了？”  
“做过，做过很多次了。”竹村跪坐到V的身边，帮他把松松垮垮的和服穿好。  
“是嘛，我完全都想不起来了，我们都在哪做过？”  
“在宇宙空间站，荒坂公司的厕所里，维克多先生的诊所里，还有刚才你看的那些樱花树下。”  
“呀五郎先生，你玩这么大的嘛。”青年换了个姿势，躺在竹村跪坐着并在一起的大腿上，修长的手指在他两腿间的物件上轻揉着。  
竹村这段时间放纵了自己沉迷在与V的肉体交缠中，没被挑逗两下他就坚硬如铁，青年在他腿上侧过脸说话时的呼吸都会打在他下身上。  
“是的，你说的没错。”竹村五郎从善如流，其实每一次的地点都是V选的，大部分都是一时兴起，竹村也都由他去了。  
男人解开衣物掏出蓄势待发的性器，仿佛还冒着热气的龟头直直地指向V的鼻尖。  
竹村握着自己的下体戳向青年微微打开的双唇，V像是猫儿般舔了两口，灵活的舌头勾走顶端渗出的透明液体，又做出那副夸张的惊讶表情：“哎呀，这是什么呀五郎，味道怎么这么难吃。”  
竹村没想过青年居然还在玩，但也只能配合：“是前列腺液，你这个……坏小孩儿……”  
青年像在舔冰棍一样舔舐着面前的棒状物，竹村满是老茧的手也伸进了他的衣服里，握着V同样硬着的阴茎温柔地套弄。  
V双手环着五郎的腰，整个人都埋在他的胯下，他试着给男人深喉，可惜因为太长还是放弃了。  
“不好吃，呸，”他吐出男人的阴茎，眼里是藏不住的狡黠：“我们现在该怎么做呢，五郎先生？”  
竹村也停下了手上的动作，他摸着青年光滑的下巴，用他那沙哑的嗓音说：“我会把你抱起来。”  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“然后你该脱下你的衣服。”  
“像这样？”V把衣襟扯开，薄薄的和服顺着肩包滑落挂在他的小臂上，青年几个月不见阳光的皮肤变得白皙到病态，胸口上满是青紫的痕迹。  
他的肌肉已经不如以前饱满了，虽然不至于骨瘦如柴，但也说不上好看，可是竹村却像是深陷在泥潭中无法自拔。  
“这些是什么呀亲爱的五郎？”V搓揉着自己的胸部，指尖在那些痕迹上打着旋。  
竹村盘腿坐着，下体硬挺抵在青年的下身，他一手搂着V现在可以说是纤细的腰肢，另一只手逗弄他的乳头：“是我昨晚上咬出来的痕迹。”  
虽然那是在青年的强烈要求下，V不知从哪一次开始变得格外喜欢让竹村在他身上留下各种痕迹，竹村有些担心V的身体状况，他觉得V有自我毁灭的倾向，V一脸坦然地说对呀没错，最后竹村只能在V的痛呼和呻吟中留下一个个吻痕或牙印。  
“五郎先生可真是粗暴”青年解开了五郎的发髻，发丝披散下来，落在V的身上带来些许瘙痒，头顶的灯打下了更多的阴影在竹村脸上，V看不真切他的表情，也有可能是他的系统又故障了“我们接下来该做什么？”  
“接下来，我会把我的阴茎操进你的屁眼”男人垂下的眼眸里是压抑着的欲火，他当然不是什么无欲无求的圣人，不过他也不介意先配合配合V的恶趣味“你会感到疼痛，但是你很喜欢这种痛苦，你说这让你觉得你还活着。”  
竹村把龟头抵在青年的后穴，不做润滑就顶了进去，干涩的入口让进入变得很艰难，不过早就被操熟了的后穴开始缓慢地分泌肠液方便男人的入侵，V也在尽力放松肛口的肌肉，迫切地想把那粗大的头部吞进体内。  
“我的阴茎会一点一点操进你的身体，顶在你的前列腺上。”竹村克制着想要在青年体内猛烈抽插的冲动，依旧保持着不急不躁的语速说着。  
V四肢无力地靠着竹村，被竹村健壮有力的胳膊牢牢禁锢在怀里，周围都是男人的气息，后穴里竹村滚烫的阴茎也刺激得他脚趾蜷缩，不用过大的动作他也满足于这种被填满的充实感。  
“你的骚点很深，每次都要用力才能顶到。”竹村本不是喜欢说这些直白粗俗的荤话的性格，但是V总是逗着他让他说，最开始竹村说得磕磕巴巴，那次V都给笑软了，被恼怒的竹村按着操到嗓子都喊哑了。  
“你的后穴咬得很紧，”竹村试探着动了一下腰，被绞紧得穴肉逼出一声低喘“我会在你的屁眼里抽插我的阴茎。”  
V迷醉地看着竹村，这个从他们相遇就一直冷着一张脸的男人，当时他就在想，在这幅冷淡的面孔下藏着的是怎么样一个火热的躯体，他现在如愿以偿地投身到这团火焰中。  
他觉得竹村不是熊熊燃烧火花四溅的烈火，而是一团静静燃烧的淡蓝色的火焰，冷洌而滚烫。  
“五郎……”V叫着竹村的名字如同呓语，竹村知道V大概是又想睡觉了，他将青年抱得更紧，用自己的体温将他包裹。  
他轻轻抬起青年的身子想退出来，却被V按住了肩膀坐了下去，没控制好力道的结果就是这一下比刚才捅得都要深。  
V别说是睡意了，他觉得自己胃都要被捅穿了，半软的阴茎前段溢出几滴透明液体，他更是快软成一滩水，嘴无意识的张着，口水沿着下巴滴落，双眼无神地在竹村脸上扫过。  
竹村知道V这是不想睡觉的意思，以前也有过几次，按照V的要求就是他睡着了也得把他操醒。  
“你有时候会坐在我身上自己动，不过现在你应该没力气了。”竹村将青年的腿盘在自己腰上，抱着他的屁股站起身，重力加上体重的作用让这一次的进入又再次顶到了最深处，V张着嘴喘气，过于刺激他的喉咙甚至挤不出一丝呻吟。  
“你喜欢面对面的姿势，喜欢在我们做爱的时候吻我的眼睛，喜欢抓着我的头发求我更用力地操你。”  
“你可真……自恋……啊……五郎先生……”V好不容易缓过神，又开始嘴欠，但手却很诚实地抓上了竹村的长发。  
他亲亲竹村灰白的头发，亲亲他永远都锁着的眉头和有些许皱纹的眼角，亲亲他高挺鼻梁上的金属，他的胡渣和紧抿的嘴唇。  
像是短促而有力的告白，又像是缠绵而冗长的情书，他也不需要竹村作何回应，仅仅是这样他就已经很高兴了。  
竹村在青年的体内抽插着，不轻不重地一次次碾过V的前列腺，纵欲过度没什么存货的青年被操得只射得出来一些稀薄的半透明液体。  
“五郎……你还没射吧……”V靠在竹村的肩头，浑浊的呼吸打在竹村的耳边“继……继续………射给我……”  
“……”竹村侧头在V的耳朵尖上落下一吻，继续他的动作。  
“你喜欢我手上的老茧，摩擦你阴茎的时候会更刺激。”  
“腰侧是你的敏感点，你害怕我对它的触碰，但是每次你都会暗示我去挑逗那里。”  
“你的乳头现在越来越敏感了，你很喜欢我舔它们，你会叫得像个婊……女人。”  
后穴里的粗大肉柱不断抽插带来的快感无法盖过疲惫身体的不适，竹村却像是为了验证他所言非虚，每说一句都会在提到的部位挑逗一番，刚射过一次的身体格外敏感，被这一通折腾，V的阴茎再次半硬地抵着小腹。  
“在荒坂公司的时候你会故意叫得很大声，三郎大人知道我们在那个地方做了许多次。”  
“你不喜欢做爱的时候被别人看见，却想要向所有人炫耀和你做爱的是我。”  
“你喜欢我用枪或者武士刀柄捅进你的屁眼，我的刀已经被你用过很多次了。”  
“你喜欢我舔你的后穴，你觉得坐在我的脸上看我为你服务很有成就感。”  
“你喜欢在我为你口交，为你深喉到想吐，喜欢看我把你的精液吞下去，你觉得这样的我是属于你的。”  
“你喜欢我是属于你的。”  
“对……我喜欢你……”V故意没有把话说完，随着竹村的诉说男人渐渐加快了冲刺的速度，呼吸也变得急促了一些，V知道竹村快射了。  
“射吧……五郎，”V用力夹紧自己的后穴，高热的穴肉紧紧地缠着肉柱，竹村终于忍不住将滚烫的液体释放了出去。  
“V，我……”  
在朦胧的意识中，青年听不太清竹村的话语，他只是下意识地扯起嘴角勉强笑笑，沉沉睡去。

最后的那几天，V一直看着窗外的樱花，青年的眼睛已经十分浑浊了，竹村完全看不透那双眼，他猜不到现在青年究竟在想什么了。  
“五郎，我快死了。”V闭着眼睛对竹村五郎说着，近乎是气音，可是竹村还是听清楚了“突然不想死了，怎么办呀，五郎。”  
“V，你还可以……”  
“五郎。”青年没有回头，像往常一样带着眷恋地叫着他的名字，温柔但坚定地做出拒绝的姿态。  
竹村却走到他身边握着他的手，继续说着：“活下去好吗，我不希望你死，V。”  
V转过头看着竹村，他的双眼布满血丝，他现在随时都处于大脑系统崩溃的边缘，头疼到难以入眠，醒来时更是一种折磨：“那样不算活着，五郎，你是知道的。”

他又看向窗外，那一片樱花树：“你喜欢樱花吗，五郎？”  
“……喜欢。”男人不知道青年为何突然说起这个话题。  
“喜欢就好，啊，我的快递到了，你帮我去取一下怎么样？”  
“快递？好……我们回来再继续刚才的话题。”  
“……嗯，等你回来……”

竹村走到门口，V突然把他叫回去，男人走回窗户边，青年吻上他的唇，是一个干净的不夹杂任何情欲的吻。  
“行ってらっしゃい，五郎。”V对他笑笑。  
“……行ってきます。”

V不见了，他的床上留着一支强效4型兴奋剂的注射器和一张纸条。  
那个程度的药物说不定在打进去的时候就能要了青年的命。  
他不知道能靠着那只药物跑到哪里  
竹村五郎翻遍了城市的每一个角落，他难以置信那个病恹恹的随时都会倒下的人怎么能在这么短的时间内消失得这么彻底。  
他握着那张纸，看向窗外的那片樱花林。

那一片人工培育的，生长在完美生活环境中的樱花树，永远都开着灿烂的樱花。  
永不凋零。


	4. 4.再慢些跑吧

4.再慢些跑吧

我该走了，五郎。  
我爱你。  
我多想再看看你。  
春天快到了吧？  
请爱着我吧。

————文森特


End file.
